


In Which John Still Doesn't Understand

by trymeokiedokie



Series: In Which in Baker Street Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymeokiedokie/pseuds/trymeokiedokie
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory





	In Which John Still Doesn't Understand

John looks like he's thinking about something very important while stroking his chin and Sherlock just can not stand it anymore. Today they've been through hell and there are many things he has to process, and distracted John is not helping.

"Jusk ask whatever it is that's on your mind, John." John's startled face just confirm Sherlock's assumption.

"What is it you wonder about?" Sherlock speaks quitely this time.

"No, it's fine, it's nothing." John tries to divert his question by waving his hand absentmindedly.

"Surely not, you've been silent for half an hour while constantly staring at my face and my hand. I'm okay John, if there's anything you want to ask, just say it." For a moment, Sherlock looks gloomy and John doesn't miss the connection between his last words and his changing expression. He takes a deep breath and frowns a little.

"I just wonder, why was Molly the one Eurus called, I thought.."

"You think because I did not correct you about Irene Adler that means she should be the one Eurus called?"

"Well, it just confused me, I mean, what it was then, a text from her back on your birthday? That meant nothing? I don't believe it." Sherlock swears he can see a little fume come out from John's nostril.

"Well, you don't have to believe it, but yes, it was nothing. It's been nothing since our game back then. I used to have an idea about her, idea that's built from my very sociopathic self, idea that I entertained for a split second. At the end, her revelation, her working with Moriarty was her undoing. Even if she didn't reveal her secret work with him, it still would be nothing. She fooled me, yes, but I respect her. She's just a lone woman tried to survive in this world afterall. You have to at least respect her courage to play with the high order. Not many people have the gut to do that." A little smile comes to Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock swears again now he can see the fume comes out of John's ears.

"But you have, had that tension, sexual tension.."

"For God's sake John, I'm still a man! The only naked woman I see throughout my adult life was hers when we saw her the first time, forgive me if my mind a little haywire by her presence." Now he is annoyed by John's persistence. Sherlock thought this would be a serious topic they talk about, but alas, John's pervert mind comes in a way.

"But you watched porn before!! There's a bunch of naked boobies in porn!"

"Dear John." Sherlock grits his teeth. "Sweet, small, innocent John.." He knows John hates to be patronized like that. He sees John arches his eyebrows and crosses his arms while waiting impatiently for Sherlock to continue.

"Boobies? What are you? 15? Seeing naked breast in porn has different effect than seeing naked breast live. Of course I was affected. I even affected by Kitty Riley's breast." The latter is spoken quitely.

"What was that? Kitty Riley? Fuck, when was this? How did I not know? You utter cock!" John throws him almost manic smile and Sherlock hates it.

"Come on mate! This is a new thing! Humor me!" He chuckles.

Sherlock knows he can't avoid it so he rolls his eyes and speaks rather fast "It was back when before Moriarty's trial. She stopped me in the loo and tried to seduce me by showing me half of her boobies."

"Hah! You said boobies! What are you? 15?!" Dear lord, how he hates this situation. And seeing John's reaction is just the worst. John is basically jumping on the car seat and Sherlock doesn't want to give him more satisfaction.

"Okay, this talk never happened. You, John, can't even handle this conversation like an adult." He grumbles. Sherlock clearly doesn't like where this conversation headed.

"Alright alright I'm sorry, but wait a moment, what about Janine?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, did you.."

"No."

"Huh, but did you at least.."

"At least? Yes, but in the grand scheme? No."

"So, are you still.."

"Yes."

"Okay okay.." John understands to not prolong whatever it was they're talking, but he's still not satisfied. He still wonders about one last thing. He peeks at Sherlock from the corner of his eyes, hesitates to ask the next question, the main source of his curiosity, but remember that in the beginning, Sherlock agreed to answer him.

He stares at the road in front of them and tentatively tries to asks him while not looking at him directly. "So, Molly?" He steals a look and startled by Sherlock's sadness. He looks resigned and that breaks John's heart. There's a tight silence for a while and then John hears Sherlock speaks solemnly. "Yes, Molly."

John once again surprised by his tone of voice.  
"How long is this? Have you known from the beginning?"

Sherlock turns his head to the window. His fingers draw a random pattern. John doesn't push but he's patiently waiting. Another silence stretched between them. John is ready to drop the topic completely for now until he hears Sherlock mumbles. It's small, but it is there.

"I have a suspicion. I guess it's always been there. There's a nagging feeling to keep her at the arm's length and yet I never had a will strong enough to let her go completely. I think I can name this emotion I have for her now. I just don't know what to do with it, or what her reaction would be."

John nods to this. Sherlock indeed has a long journey ahead and he swears he will be there to support one of the most important and difficult thing that happens to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please leave a review, anything. Thank you.


End file.
